When Fiction is Real
by Richiru-chan
Summary: What if what Lucy writes on her novel happens in their lives? Her novel characters are based off her guildmates and herself. Chaos happens and even her unrequited love is involved.


**Okay guys! This is the first fanfiction I'm writing. It's a Fairy Tail fanfic and with NaLu too, I guess.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy accepted the fact that she is a hopeless romantic that is why she focused on writing a story wherein she can express those untouched feelings of hers. In her story, she was with her friends at Fairy Tail having their usual adventures and mischiefs but also with a tinge of romance including her unrequited love. What if her story happens in reality and it affected everyone who are also based on her characters?

* * *

As dawn breaks in Magnolia, a peaceful yet lively town filled with magic, people started to get ready for the new day that came. The sky was filled with the mixed colors of dark blue, green, indigo and a very bright yellow seen at the town's horizon where the sun will be seen once again.

A certain Celestial Spirit wizard, named Lucy, rose up from her bed as her alarm went on. She immediately turned it off as she left the warm comforter of her bed. She looked at her window to find a ray of light peeking into her room from her slightly opened curtains and sighed.

"It's going to be another bright day, I guess" she sighed once again and stood up, walking towards her full-body mirror wherein her bed hair was quite the mess. Bags under her eyes were present. She looked at her calendar to see what day it was.

"Today's a day off. That's a good thing." she smiled weakly and went to the bathroom to fix herself.

She stretched as she went out of the restroom and immediately went in front of her study table wherein the draft of her written story is placed along with her other materials. She really loved to write, especially when she was alone. She created her own world but lately a lot of things happened involving Fairy Tail and both Natsu and Happy kept barging in her apartment as always that is why she haven't had the time to write her story.

"I'm all out of ink. I got to buy some now. I hope the store is now open." she said as she got ready to go out of her apartment.

Lucy looked at how the people in Magnolia became so busy this early in the morning. Shops were about to be opened and as she turned to a corner where the shop where she buys her writing materials could be found. She noticed an old lady that fell to the ground. She ran and assisted the woman to get back up on her knees again.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Lucy asked worriedly still holding the arm of the old woman with care.

"Yes, child. I'm okay" the woman replied and smiled at Lucy.

"Are you going somewhere, ma'am? I can assist you in going there." Lucy offered with a smile.

"There must be something you have to do, child. Don't waste your precious time on me." the woman continued and took her arm away gently from Lucy's secure grip.

"No, it's fine. It's my day off so it's fine if I help you. Besides, it won't hurt to help someone, ma'am." Lucy reasoned.

"Such a good child," the lady replied. "I was about to go to my shop there" and she pointed at the shop where Lucy was about to go to.

"I was about to go to that shop too!" she excitedly said.

As they walked towards the shop, they talked about things. Lucy shocked that she never knew that the old woman, Mrs. Cola, is the owner of the shop where she buys her writing materials. Wherein, Mrs. Cola said that due to her weak knees, she didn't have the time to go to her shop lately. They were in front of the shop's door and Lucy opened it as she assisted Mrs. Cola in going in first. Both of them walked towards the counter.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Cola" the blonde-haired boy at the counter said with a smile as he was rearranging some products at the shelf near it.

"Hello, John." Mrs. Cola replied back at the young male. "Lucy, dear, what are you about to buy here?" she asked the young girl.

"I was about to buy some ink, Mrs. Cola." Lucy said as she looked at John who nodded to get what she wants.

"John, please give Lucy our special and limited edition ink" Mrs. Cola requested at John, who was now already at their stock room.

"What you said, Mrs. Cola" the male replied from inside the room cheerfully, voice echoing.

"But Mrs. Cola, I don't have money for special ink." Lucy said as she looked at her wallet, noticing that the jewels present there was just enough to buy cheap ink.

"Dear, it's my thanks to you for helping me." Mrs. Cola insisted with a cheery tone as they waited for John to come back.

"Mrs. Cola, is this it? I didn't know we have a product like this. Here, miss." John said as he talked to Mrs. Cola and gave the already wrapped bottle of ink to Lucy with a really bright smile.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Cola?" Lucy asked again with a lot of doubt.

"Of course, dear. Take it." the woman insisted as she walked Lucy out of the shop.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cola!" the blonde-haired girl shouted back at the shop owner with a smile and wave.

When Lucy was out of Mrs. Cola's sight, the old woman came back in the shop.

"Mrs. Cola? Where did we get a special ink product?" the young male asked.

"We don't sell that kind of ink. It was originally mine. I think she can make a very good story with that ink of mine. Plus, that ink is does not run out that's why it is special." she grinned happily, her lips forming a crescent shape as John looked at her confused but waved it off .

As Lucy came back to her apartment with a smile, she noticed another thing before she was about to open her door.

"Don't tell me?" she hurriedly opened the door of her apartment and there she saw a familiar figure.

"Yo, Lucy!" a certain spiky, pink-haired boy, Natsu, called out to her and as he raised his right arm, biceps flexing as he wore his signature clothing.

"What are you doing here?! It's a day off!" she exclaimed at him as she went in further her apartment and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Happy is going with Wendy, Charles and Erza at some sweet shop. That Gray must be doing something stupid, at this moment." Natsu said as he sat at Lucy's bed comfortably. Considering how many times he have stayed in her apartment.

"And why didn't you come along with them? Or go with Gray?" she asked as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips with one of her eyebrows arching a bit upward.

"It's kind of weird if you're not there," he said as he looked to the side, scratching the back of his head, ears red. "And I don't like sweets that much as well as that stripping pervert. Besides, love meat." he added as he straightened his position and looked at her with a huge grin.

Lucy just sighed and placed her palm on the side of her face.

"Fine, I'll let you stay. It's not like you're going anywhere." she said as she turned her back to Natsu. "Have you had breakfast?" she added as she went towards the kitchen. She thought of something about how to calm her heart down for a bit.

"Nope. I haven't had any bite this morning." he replied. His grin never getting out of his face.

"I thought so. I'll just make some." she smiled as she started rummaging for some ingredients. Hopefully, she got some eggs and bacon that she luckily bought the other day. She started to cook rice using her rice cooker and while waiting for it, she opened the stove, placed the pan on and started first with the scrambled eggs which were easily cooked then the bacon was next. The smell of both side dish wafted through the air which was easily smelled by Natsu, himself.

"Smells good, Lucy." he said as he sat at the chair near the table in the kitchen.

"I know." she smiled as she readily placed the cooked eggs and bacon on plate and put it on the table. "We just have to wait a little for the rice to be cooked."

"That's fine with me, as long as we can eat!" he waved off his hand as if saying it was a fact. Then as if on cue, the rice cooker made a sound that indicated that the rice is now cooked.

Lucy placed the rice cooker on the table, got two plates and got utensils. She sat across Natsu.

"Time to eat"

"Food!"

"LUCY! MORE!" Natsu exclaimed as he placed his plate in front of Lucy showing that he wanted more. The side dishes almost gone. She blinked several times.

"You overeater, if you eat so much, I won't have any food left for the next week!" she exclaimed back at Natsu.

After their breakfast was over, they started doing their businesses in Natsu's case, sleeping on Lucy's bed without a care in the world. This gave rise to the opportunity of Lucy writing her story and using the ink she had just received from Mrs. Cola earlier.

She took the ink from its wrap and placed it on her study table at an arm's reach. She also got some paper from one of the drawers of her table and continued to write on the first page of where she had left off.

* * *

 _In this a faraway tower, there lived a princess. She had blond hair that reached up to her slim waist. Her fitted dress accented her curvy figure. She walked towards the window of her room and leaned. Her face showed nothing but sadness. She was all alone._

 _Her father ordered that she has to be raised on that tower alone with the spirits on contract with her mother which the latter was against. But her father turned a blind eye for it._

" _She must be kept there until it is the fruitful time for her to be married to someone I will choose."_

" _But she has to be free in making decisions for her own!" her mother protested._

" _This is the best for our kingdom!" the King argued back._

" _But not for our child! Do you think Mariane will be happy with this? Think about her future!"_

" _Her future is secured once the kingdom's is!"_

" _Robert!"Merilla shouted in disbelief._

" _Marianne is to be raised in that tower until she has come of age and that is final!" the king boomed._

 _That is why she was placed in the tower in the first place. She remembered it all too well, it hurt. All she wanted to do was run away from that tower and never look back again but another burden was on her shoulders. If ever she ran away and never come back, the kingdom will not be at peace at all. Then a tremor was felt throughout the tower where it somehow threw away Marianne's balance._

 _An earthquake? No, it can't be. It is impossible for that to happen! The Earthly spirits are said to keep this tower safe from any forces from Terra's land._

" _This tower is so wide!" Marianne heard a male's voice echoing up to the floor of her room._

" _Yes, sir!" a cheerful voice replied._

 _Marianne slowly opened the door of her room and there she took quiet steps. Her heart beat was racing incredulously fast._

 _Another tremor came once again and it felt stronger, much closer._

 _Laughs echoed throughout the hallway and as Marianne was about to turn but quickly took cover at the near object to her, a closet. She grabbed the thing next to her, a broom, and listened quietly to the footsteps that are beginning to louden. There, she closed her eyes and counted slowly._

 _One._

 _Two_

" _Ouch, that hurts! Why'd you do that for?" a whining voice was what she heard._

 _She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy who was clutching his head._

" _Who are you?" It sounded like a demand than a question. "How did you find this place? How did you managed to get in?" she continued. Then, it hit her. This boy is from the outside. O, how she reckoned the number of ways to get away from that nasty tower._

" _First of all, Ouch. Second, I'm Gabriel. Third, Roger and I were finding food then we stumbled here. Fourth, I punched that old wall." He pointed to a direction towards the almost end of the hallway after counting off the things that answers my questions by using his fingers._

" _You punched the wall? Are you kidding me? And you have another companion?" she asked._

" _Yes, sir!"_

 _Marianne heard the little voice earlier that made her turn around. There came a blue talking cat. She was bothered at the talking cat but it is somehow cute._

" _You little blue cat, sir, what is your name?" she looked at it with interest._

" _Roger, sir!" It replied cheerily,_

" _Miss, do you have any food?" Marianne heard._

" _It's Marianne and yes, I have food. Follow me." She said as if she was at ease at the moment. Maybe these two will make a big difference to her life._

* * *

"Lucy, what are you writing?" a voice from behind Lucy was heard which made her instinctively cover her work.

"Nothing. Are you hungry? It's already late in the afternoon." Lucy evaded the question quickly.

 _If he saw me writing something, who knows what will happen. I think it's better to sacrifice my food for this time._ Lucy thought.

"You got that right, Lucy. I'm hungry."

* * *

To be continued


End file.
